Not a Qunari
by Thaeonblade
Summary: From a mercenary to leader of the Inquisition, Adaar decides to reflect on a few things. Like his bow; his horns; his sketchbook; his profession; his life; and being a quiet guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright: The following is a fan-written story. Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and EA and this is a non-profit story written for fun and laughs.**

* * *

><p>Ebasit Adaar sat back in his chair.<p>

On the table next to him were an assortment of weapons and items. An open sketchbook with various nude women; A blackbow with blades attached to either limb; A long knife of veridium make; a steel longsword; four silverite daggers; belts strapped with poisons and potions; a travel cloak which doubled as a blanket; An old and worn qunari necklace; and a pack filled with other uninteresting, yet important items for survival and not starving.

Adorned with scars and tears from many adventures and jobs, the vashoth mercenary had a tired look upon his face. Or it was probably just his grey features. Who knew with qunari-

"Don't call me qunari." Ebasit remarked and signed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I read your mind? That was not intentional, I'm not psychic...I'm just thinking of the last idiot who called me a qunari. I warned him to correct himself too and...he didn't get it."

Half of his teeth missing, the now unconscious sellsword was allowed to fall to the floor. Ebasit looked around at the crowd to see if the sellsword's friend would want to avenge him, but they luckily saw wisdom and opted to drag their friend to a healer. The vashoth grabbed his victim's pint and drained it in one go before asking the waitress for another.

"If I was qunari, I'd snap your friend's neck and tell you to convert or suffer your friend's fate. I'd like to think that I'm more reasonable than that."

_Having gotten all of the information that he needed, the vashoth proceeded to walk up to each prisoner and snap their necks with his bare hands. One by one, no mercy was given to any of the captured guards. After all, if even one of them escaped then his job would be compromised and he wasn't going to get paid if his actions in this estate were traced back to his wealthy employer._

"I mean...I've gotten my hands dirty plenty of times. I've even done things that I regretted. But I'm not a sadist. I just do what needs to be done."

_His hand over the templar's neck, Ebasit did not react when the man spasmed when his dagger slit the rogue templar's throat. The man gargled and looked around for help, but found that all of his companions had already been killed in their sleep. Dusting off his hands, Ebasit entered the tent of his target and kicked him out of his bed. The former Seeker was furious, but Ebasit was sure that he'd cooperate once he realized that his twenty guards were all dead._

"Now you're probably wondering why I'm sharpening my horns? Is that what you'll ask?" The Vashoth continued to sharpen his large black horns which crowned his skull and curved backwards like a rams. "The answer is simple really. It's just a habit that I've had since I was a welp. I wasn't always a big man with a big bow. There was a time when I was a small child who had to scrap with everything that he had."

_Screaming, the bloodied youth swung to bash his horn against his attack's skull. The attacker's hold on his arms loosened and Ebasit took initiative, charging with his head down to bash his horns into the older boy's stomach and throw him onto the ground. Growling and feral, the young vashoth knelt over his fallen foe and proceeded to smash his head into the other boy's chest over and over. The squire coughed up blood each time the vashoth's horns impacted his battered chest._

"When I'm out of arrows and someone gets the jump on me. Having horns on your head really comes in handy."

_Seeing a rogue emerge from stealth in the corner of his eye, Ebasit narrowly managed to catch the assassin's dagger on his left horn before it hit his skull. The vashoth forced the assassin's dagger out of his hand and skull-bashed him in the throat. While the assassin struggled for breath, Ebasit picked up the assassin's steel dagger and sharpened it on his right horn. The Vashoth had a smile on his face as he carefully and repeatedly stabbed the gasping assassin in his throat._

"A smart rogue uses every asset that they own and can acquire. Sure, I am a great archer."

_An arrow in his knee, the fleeing scoundrel could only cry out as another arrow went through his eye and killed him. The scoundrel's partners saw what had happened and decided to flee faster. This did nothing to stop grey-tipped arrows laced with venom from striking through their spines, necks and legs. About 350 meters away, listened to the death cries carried through the wind to confirm his kills. Deciding that he had plenty of time, he went back to counting how much money was on the ten bodies that surrounded him._

"But if that was all I could do, then I'd be dead many times over. If you're a rogue then you're either quick or you're dead."

_Cursing while dragging his wounded leg across the floor, Ebasit looked back at the heavily armored knight that was charging at him with a large sword. Ebasit balanced on his remaining leg and used his horned bow to catch and parry the knight's attack to throw him against a heavy table. Realizing that the knight was standing on a carpet, Ebasit quickly tugged and pulled on the rug to knock the knight off balance and let gravity do the rest. His own heavy armor weighing him down, Ebasit picked up a wyvern idol and dropped it on the knight's exposed neck._

"I have to play dirty. Look at me? I'm a lot smaller than most other kossith though non-kossith wouldn't see the difference-" The Grey Elk suddenly stopped his ranting and had a thought come to mind. "This is a little off-track, but don't we use the term kossith anymore? I don't mind being a Vashoth, but when did the name of a religion become synonymous with a race? Do you how bloody confusing it is when you've got elves and humans who are of the Qun that are called Qunari and then you've got kossith who are also called Qunari? I'm all for equality, but practically still has a place in the world doesn't it?"

_An arrow flew and pierced through a qunari elf's chest. Adaar jumped down and shot through the back of the large qunari beneath him. He used the dying and stunned qunari to break his fall and used the body as a make-shift slide down the muddy hill. Five Ben-Hassrath warriors met their end by the time the qunari's corpse smashed into the bottom of the hill. Seeing that he was out of arrows, Adaar stripped the corpse of it's quiver and decided to make use of his post-mortem slide's unused arsenal._

"Now...I am something called an Inquisitor. Got the mark to prove it." Adaar held up his gloved left hand which faintly glowed with a green energy. "I am not looking forward to this job. Not because of all of the fighting or the hardship ahead...I just really don't like politics."

_While guarding the soon-to-be doomed Enclave, Adaar half-slept standing up while mages and templars raged at each other. The merry-go-round of idiocy annoyed him, he would've walked out of this assembly entirely if not for the stuck-up leader of the Valo-kas Mercenary Group that hired him. Figuring that sleeping wouldn't get him paid, Adaar decided to keep himself awake by watching some of the more loosely dressed mage ladies. When they got mad, their loosely supported breasts tended to bounce in outrage along with them._

"And this job is going to have a lot of politics. Luckily I know a lovely lady who rides through politics." Adaar looked around to make sure that no one would hear his next thought, "Which gives me a good deal of motivation if you catch my meaning."

_"Inquisitor we need you to-" Leliana paused to see Josephine Montilyet passionately rocking her hips up and down Adaar's shaft with the latter seated on the meeting hall table. Ebasit kneaded Josie's breasts while she gripped his horns while he thrusted up into her. Surprised, warmed and aroused by the sight, Leliana quietly exited the room with a smile as Ebasit planted a kiss on Josephine's lips and laid her on her back._

"Lady Montilyet is far from my first." Adaar briefly looked over his sketchbook and laughed. "I've got plenty of lovely ladies in this book. Some pictures are drawn better than others, it depends on the experience I had with them. Right now, Josie is about the second best lady that I've ever had. The first would be Bonnie or Sir. Bonnie as she known in Redcliffe. She's quite the fighter now, but she always a feisty little lass."

_The naked redhead's foot firmly planted itself in between Adaar's legs. "Now...now...wait till tonight you naughty little bull." The well-endowed girl planted a kiss on Ebasit's agonized forehead and skipped off to continue her bath while Adaar lost consciousness for half of the day. Adaar wasn't mad at her, in fact this memory made things hotter when he had Bonnie pinned against a tree screaming for him to go harder. But while she was satisfied, the pain from her kick earlier in the day robbed Adaar of his sleep._

"Josephine's got spunk too. Though I'd say that it's a little more...subtle."

_Adaar laughed while Lady Montilyet continued to tickle him. In his ticklish state, he didn't notice that his lady switched out an execution order with an imprisonment order. By the time that Adaar caught the switch, he had already forgotten why he'd ordered an execution on a man who stole a loaf of bread? Yeah, twenty days in the dungeons was much more reasonable._

"And I know subtle. I'm the most quiet person that you'll ever meet in your life."

_Panic and screaming erupted around him as the nobles discovered that their family head and all of their guards were dead. One ran right by the culprit as he sat and read through an entertaining and fun story written by a dwarf from Kirkwall. It took Adaar hours to finish the story while officials and soldiers scrambled to find out who was responsible for these murders. When Adaar decided to vacate the estate through the front door, nobody saw him leave or even knew that he was ever there._

"That's why I'm dangerous. Any fool can swing around a sword and shout that they're tough. Any fool can put an armor for people to see them and be afraid. Some may even have good reason for people to fear them." Adaar admitted. "But what's more dangerous is what you can't see."

_Emerging from the shadows, Adaar had already loosed his arrow by the time the guard heard someone step behind him. An arrow pierced through the nape of his neck and came out of his throat. The man's eyes were filled with fear as they darkened and someone slipped a ring from his stiffening fingers._

"Fear what you don't know."

_Backed into a corner, the captain could only cry to himself as he heard bodies drop and soldiers cry out from that which killed them from the darkness. He had his sword in hand and a shield in the other, waiting for the culprit to show himself so that the captain could depart from this world as a soldier should._

"People are afraid when they see me. That's nothing compared to the others. Pray to your non-existent god that you won't be one of my targets."

_Above him with a horned-bow drawn, Adaar had other intentions for his last target. Ones that involved a quiet arrow through the skull rather than a long and drawn out battle of attrition. Adaar preferred the former method to the latter._

"You'll never see me coming." The Qunari suddenly laughed loudly when he realized what he had just said. "Where did that line come from? Seriously? I've had too much for tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I was trying to figure out what my Inquisitor's personality would be like for DA:I and decided to write this one-shot to help with that. It was also pretty fun.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright: The following is a fan-written story. Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and EA and this is a non-profit story written for fun and laughs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Over Thirteen Years Earlier...the Lazy Boar Tavern<strong>

"Pint of Dry Ale for ya."

"Thank you sir." With one hand, the vashoth grabbed his ale from the one-eyed barkeep. With the other, he kept holding an ice pack on his shoulder.

"Looks like a nasty cut there." Another sellsword said with a smug expression. "Whats the story?"

"Take a guess." The vashoth pulled up the pack to show the nasty cut that ran across the front and top of his shoulder. "If you had one of these cuts thrown your way, you'd have lost your thin little arm."

"What were you fighting? A boar?" The sellsword and his friends all laughed.

"A bear actually." The Vashoth clarified with the sellswords laughing even more. "A crazy one too..."

_"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?" The Mercenary cried back at the roaring bear. The horned elk could feel his energy drain while the bear seemed desperate to catch up to him. As if there weren't easier or weaker prey being passed as they fled through the wilds._

"Took a few arrows through the throat to finally down it." The mercenary concluded.

"Ya sure that you didn't get it from some bitch?" The sellsword from before asked.

The Grey Elk chuckled. "You got it me. It was your mother after our rump."

The sellsword fell silent

"Actually, she's the one who healed the wound by letting me stick my arm up her cunt." The offended sellsword stood up from his seat and put a hand on his sword. "I couldn't quite get my arm all the way in...but then she started sucking me off. Which tends to get the blood flowing for natural regeneration-"

The vashoth avoided the sword slash and griped his hand on the sellsword's elbow. The Vashoth then lifted his foot to impact it on the sellsword's crouch. While he agonized, the Grey Elk twisted the sellsword's arm to add injury to insult and bashed his thick horns onto the sellsword's head.

"Sorry about that." The vashoth apologized to the barkeep while a few other patrons clapped at the swift fight. The now barely conscious sellsword was dragged off to his room while Adaar noted that the idiot had dropped his sword.

"Ya had to taunt him on his mother?"

"No. But anything will work to get my mind off of the pain." The Vashoth admitted while picking up the sellsword's blade to inspect it's quality and worth. The blade was of veridium material and had a jeweled hilt with the emblem of the Highever Raindrop. Who did the sellsword kill to get a sword of noble-make? Better yet, who did he rob to get this sword?

Whatever the sellsword did, the Vashoth figured that he'd have no trouble in finding a buyer.

"There are some ladies looking for company." The barkeep offered and brought the Grey Elk's attention to some ladies and maids in the tavern. "It's cold at night, ya know?"

"You can drop the subtleties. I'm a bloody adult." Even if he did play with miniatures and toys on occasion.

"I know sir. Just keeping things light, times have been tough for a while."

"Really?" The Grey Elk was now interested. "Like what?"

"Folk from South Ferelden say that a Blight's starting in the Korcari Wilds." The Vashoth took note not to travel to those wilds. "There's been talk of darkspawn attacking the Chasind. But this ain't random attacks, you hear me? It's all organized. Darkspawn pick out villages and destroy them...taking women and able-bodied men to never be seen again and killing off everyone else that can't escape."

"So what? Darkspawn make random attacks from time to time, how is this different?" The Grey Elk had a few encounters with darkspawn and thankfully from afar. A mercenary that he worked with on the other hand got sick from darkspawn blood and died a very gruesome death. "Sides, whoever said that darkspawn are stupid? Savage, certainly. But they're not stupid."

"Maybe it's an smart bunch who want to drag off plunder or it could really be a Blight. Either way, I just thought that you should be careful if you're going near Ferelden."

"Noted." Just then, he heard something crash into the floor.

"Hands to yourself you unwashed sow!" A crimson haired tavern maid shouted before kicking the downed patron in their stomach for good measure.

The Elk was impressed. "Whose the girl?"

"Caught your eye? That's Bonnie. A newer worker that came in about a week ago." The barkeep explained while Bonnie caught the hand of a drunk patron that wanted to grope her and twisted his wrist until his hand was backwards. "Feisty little lass with a strong grip for a girl her size and age. She's a hard worker, but she's a stubborn girl."

"There are worst things that you could be."

Bonnie was a fair-skinned, slender, petite and well-endowed young girl, the Grey Elk guessed that her bust had to at least be a D-cup if not larger. Her youthful face was covered in small freckles and the Vashoth guessed from a glance at her bare shoulders that she had more freckles all over her body. She wore a mini-dress with an attached white ruffled peasant top under a black lace-up bodice with bright ribbon accents, and a deep blue skirt with ribbon trim. Her Fiery red hair was practically crimson and was worn in a long mane that ran down her back.

An easy target to grab.

As demonstrated when a man grabbed the girl's hair and yanked her into his grasp.

"Think you can hurt my friends and get away with it slut?" The apparent noble asked while tightening his grip and causing the girl to cry out. "I think that you owe me a party-" He grimaced due to being elbowed in the stomach.

"Leave me alone!" Bonnie cried out and drew out a long knife that was sheathed to her thigh-highs. She pointed the blade at the noble, who just laughed.

"Don't you know who I am girl?" The noble asked as his laugh died down and his guards stood up. "My father is the Arl of Denerim-"

"And my ass was kissed by the Maker. What difference does that make?"

"The hell with this one. Do you what you want with her as long as she's dead at the end of it." The noble commanded as he turned to leave the tavern with his guards approaching the maid.

"Hold up now! This is one of my workers!" The barkeep shouted. "You can't just kill her for defending herself-"

"You'll be paid twice her worth when my men are done." The noble stated while Bonnie backed off from the fully armed soldiers with apparent fear on her face. "Now get out of their way or this bar will need a new owner."

"But I like this one." The Vashoth stood up from his seat, surprising the noble's entourage since they were clearly unable to see a 2 meter tall horned-man sitting at the tavern counter. "Tell your guards to fuck off and stick their swords in something that can fight back."

"I don't need your help!" The girl shouted without looking away from her attackers. "I've handled worst."

"Liar."

"How would you know?"

"I'll tell ya after we kill these bastards." The Vashoth declared and decided to make use of the veridium sword seeing as that his bow was in his room and wouldn't be useful in tight-quarters anyway. "If you can pay my price."

"Like what?" Bonnie looked back and knew exactly who and what was offering to help her. But rather than fear and shock, this girl exhibited curiosity and delight upon realizing who was in her corner. "I'm not joining the Qun if that's the price-"

"For the record, I'm not a qunari. I'm called a Kossith, but since that word isn't used anymore, then Vashoth will work. And no, not a Tal-Vashoth-"

"Bloody hell! Kill the Qunari!"

Ebasit Adaar's decision became much easier. "Later." The Grey Elk vaulted over Bonnie and bashed his forehead into the chest of one of the soldiers. The man was only half-conscious when Adaar stabbed his sword through the man's chest. The Vashoth pulled the sword from the dying guard and used it to deflect a slash from another guard. His sword was heavier, so Adaar had his blade thrown from his grip.

Fortunately, the redhead stabbed him under his arm and twisted her blade to make sure that he died. She stabbed a little too hard as she couldn't pull the sword out and was exposed to a cut to her back from another guard. Bonnie cried out and fell to the knees and rolled to avoid another cut. Adaar couldn't help as he had a bladed chain wrapped around his left wrist and another guard was bearing down on him with a mace.

"Smoke it!" With his free hand, Adaar threw a smoke pellet to the floor to obscure his enemies vision of his location. Ebasit then pulled on the chain to drag it's owner to him and punched him in the throat. While the man coughed up blood, Adaar undid the chain around his arm threw it into the guard's eyes. The Grey Elk moved quickly, finding the guard that attacked him before and grabbing his sword-hand, leaving him helpless to when Adaar bashed his horns on the guard's head till half of it was red.

"One more-" Or not as the last guard was lying over Bonnie with a long blade sticking out of his back. "So you can use a sword."

"How do you think I lasted on the road?" Bonnie pulled herself out from under the dead guard and set herself up though she grimaced from the cut to her back. "It could be worst."

"Indeed." Figuring that the girl wasn't wounded badly, Adaar decided to settle the matter of his cut wrist and reopened bear wounds with that smug noble who was now standing still rather than running like a smart person would do. "If I recall, you said that you'd pay twice the girl's worth after your men are done."

The noble paled.

"Right?"

The noble produced a heavy looking satchel and threw it at Adaar's feet. "Take it. Just let me live..."

"How much is in it?"

"40 sovereigns."

"Okay." Adaar picked up the satchel and quickly counted the coinage within with a smile. "Yep. That's 40 sovereigns. You can go."

The noble ran out without another word.

"Hope you had fun. NOW LOOK AT MY BAR!" The barkeep shouted, pointing out the blood-stained floors, ruined tables, broken chairs and the bloody corpses.

"I'll clean all of it up-"

"You've done enough girl! I told you to keep that feisty blood of your's in check, but I guess that wasn't gonna happen! You're fired!" The barkeep roared and turned to Adaar. "As for you, how much is in that-"

"I'm keeping this. You know my rules."

"But my bar-"

"That's your problem friend. You know that I don't do anything for free." Groaning, the barkeep gave up and stormed off to find a bucket and a rag. Meanwhile, Adaar looked to the oddly unaffected redhead. "So...you don't have a job anymore."

"Nope...guess not. I didn't think that I'd like this one anyway." Bonnie laughed. "Mind if I stick with you for a while?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Then the girl bent over, giving the vashoth a good look at her breasts. "It won't be for free and I do owe you for helping me out."

"Those are two fantastic points."

"What? My words or my breasts?"

"Both." The girl bent back and laughed. "I amuse you I guess. That's a better start than I've had with most women."

_"So. You're pretty and I'm tall." Adaar said to an Anders woman during a festival. "Want to start our own party in my tent?_

_She showed her distaste by slamming an iron beam into his head._

Fortunately, the Grey Elk had become much better since his youth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**So I guess this isn't strictly a one-shot anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright: The following is a fan-written story. Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and EA and this is a non-profit story written for fun and laughs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lazy Boar Tavern<strong>

"Not sure how much longer we'll be able to stay, so be quick with what you've gotta do." Ebasit Adaar said to his new companion while packing together all of his belongings. "Put down my knife."

"But I like it."

"Then earn your own."

"Fine." Bonnie playfully muttered as she put down the vashoth's knife. "How did you earn your knife?"

"Killing a bastard that thought he could bring a knife to an archer's fight." Adaar answered as he looked over and was stuck between the girl's heavy freckles and the cleavage that her new outfit revealed despite attempts to hide it.

Since she'd lost her job, Bonnie replaced her tavern outfit with a blue tunic over a boiled-leather skirt and had a dark hooded cloak covering her shoulders and head.

"Like what you see?" The girl teased with a giggle. Adaar smirked, knowing that this girl was trying to play tough, but the blush on her face revealed uncertainty or even fear.

"Try these on." Adaar handed the girl an armor set that he'd taken from the noble's guards consisting of a scale mail shirt, gauntlets, pauldrons and greaves.

"What's this for?"

Adaar's face was featureless.

"Oh right! Armor! Got it!" The girl quickly changed into the armor pieces while Adaar chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?"

"For a girl who knows how to use a sword, you'd die in a fight with what you know about armor." To hammer in his point, Adaar caressed the recently treated cut on the girl's back and made her tremble. "Still hurts?"

"Yes! Your hands are cold!"

"Deal with it." Bonnie grumbled as she finished fastening on her armor. "Well?"

"It's very tight across the chest." She'd strapped on the mail shirt more tightly than necessary which meant that the pauldrons would weigh more on the girl's shoulders. A classic mistake by a novice and Adaar loved it.

"The shirt wasn't made with a female in mind." Adaar pointed out. "Particularly one with your measurements."

"What about a very fat man with man-tits?"

"His fat's more in the belly than the tits and they aren't as firm or nice to look at." Bonnie deadpanned the vashoth. "What?"

"If you like my tits so much, then why not have me wear a thin tunic? Or some kind of metal brassiere-"

"Good for looks, but for protection." Adaar answered and poked at Bonnie's scaled shirt. "I prefer practical attires, like what you're wearing. All we need now is a decent helmet and you're perfect for a fight. Much less likely to die quickly and pathetically like you would in a sexy thin tunic or a metal brassiere. Great for showing skin, but unless you're faster than a rabbit, that skin's gonna be an easy target for folks trying to kill you."

"Won't they be too busy looking at my breasts?"

"Folk aren't that dumb. I'd say less than half would fall for it and the other half would decide that they can chance finding other tits that aren't trying to kill them." Ebasit explained. "Wear what you want in private or when we're not trying to die. But fashion and sexiness are secondary to survival when you've got folk and beasts trying to cut off your pretty little head."

"I'm not that little-" Upon remembering just how much taller her companion was than her, Bonnie decided to give up. "Fine...but where's your helmet?"

"Can't find anything that'll fit my head. I've got some vitaar, but it's a pain in the ass to take off so I only apply it in really tough situations."

"What's vitaar?"

"Qunari paste that only qunari can use without suffocating to death. You paint it on your face and it hardens till it's as tough as metal without leaving your face as hard as wood." Bonnie chuckled at the mention of wood. "In any case we should get moving."

"After you." The Vashoth didn't bother saying bye to the barkeep considering the state of his tavern. However, the old idiot would get over it once the drunken customers ignored the damage and the blood stains.

"Heading out?" A patron asked when Adaar and Bonnie emerged into the outdoors. "Where ya heading now vashoth?"

"No idea, heard of anyone whose willing to hire?"

"Heard that there's some old freeholder up north whose looking for someone to do a job."

"Guess that's where I'm going. Come on girl." So began the long trek through the wooded wilderness. Thanks to foilage, there was a decent amount of shade as the two worked their way through the rocky hills and muddy floors.

The girl kept slipping in the mud.

Adaar didn't bother helping the girl up since she was old enough to use her own damned limbs. But sometimes she'd do something deliberate if the mud was deep enough. The lass would fall on her chest and then deliberately squirm to make the front of her tunic more muddy, making it cling more to her well-endowed body.

Once they'd stopped by a small pond by an abandoned shack, she cleaned herself off while still wearing the damned tunic. It was frustrating, annoying and exciting all at once.

As much as his horned beast wanted him to take the exciting approach, Adaar decided not to rush into what could be a hornet's nest where the hornets drink poison for breakfast.

Assuming that they have breakfast. It could be for supper or lunch.

Whatever the case, Adaar figured that it was time to address the druffalo in the room. "Ya done getting water down your tits?"

"I am..." Bonnie replied, the vashoth found it hard to keep his gaze on her freckled face. The way that her tunic was clinging to her was very enticing for him. Something about wet clothing was a quick turn-on for the qunari and sometimes he'd taken lasses in public areas not caring if he was seen.

Sometimes he was seen.

Arrows were fired and he had to run.

Out here in the wild that was not a problem. But something seemed strange about this girl's advances. They seemed very inexperienced and so the deliberence was meant to overcome that. It was great to look at, but Adaar wanted to check if there was something more to this girl.

"Let's get to the shack, we're losing light." When the pair entered, they found that was furnished with a bedroll and some left over food. Someone had recently set up camp, but judging by the dried blood that he found out back, whoever was here before was now dead.

Adaar would just have to sleep with one eye open.

"Looks cozy, we snuggle up and keep warm for the night." Bonnie teased and Adaar just laughed. "What? You don't like snuggling?"

"You are bad at this."

"Bad at what?" She'd been caught and her reddening face confirmed it. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm big, but not stupid." Adaar stated. "Let's cut to the chase girl. You want to mount the elk."

"Mount the elk-" It didn't take long for the girl to realize what Adaar meant. To his surprise, she didn't deny it. "Yeah. I wanna give my maidenhood to a vashoth...for a start. Didn't I give you enough hints?"

"Hinting is one thing, saying what you want is another thing entirely." Ebasit stated. "What makes you think this is something that you really want?" Not that Ebasit had any qualms about having intercourse with the lass. He just didn't want her to come up with thoughts of, "making a mistake" and deciding to stab him in his sleep or attempt to castrate him or tell other folk that he raped her.

And between the redhead and the qunari, who would people believe?

The answer was fairly obvious.

"Because I do."

"Why?"

"To grow up...leave behind everything that I was before I started this journey." Bonnie explained in a stoic tone and paused to collect herself. "I ran away from home because there was nothing for me there. My mother ditched me when I was ten and I was by myself in Halamshiral for years. I watched chevaliers attack, rape and murder poor folk for fun and there was nothing that they could do about it. There were times when it was days before I had any food-"

"Get to the part where I should care." Ebasit didn't want to hear the girl's life-story. He just wanted to hear why she wanted to get fucked so badly.

"One day, I met a noble who offered me food and I took it. He was kind and invited me to dinner at his estate. So I took the offer, after all, why would a girl in the gutter turn down a night with free food?" Bonnie laughed. "And there was food...more food in one place than I'd ever seen in my life. They bathed me...gave me a pretty dress and some ugly mask. But I didn't complain, I was more full that night than I'd ever been."

"He tried to rape you. No?"

"He shoved his cock down my throat and I nearly choked when he released. Does that count as rape?"

"You didn't want it? Rape is rape, lass. Sorry that it happened to you." The Grey Elk offered. "So I take it something happened to keep things from getting worst?"

"He heard someone break in and tied me to the door. He put his "bardic" mask on and when out to find out what was happening." Bonnie explained. "I didn't see it, but I heard someone get stabbed and fall down some stairs. A masked girl cried out and ran into the room. She took off her mask and started crying...she jumped when she saw me. She asked who I was, but put two and two together. She untied me and apologized for that noble who was her friend. But I wouldn't buy it, so I grabbed her sword and threatened her to leave me alone."

"Then what?"

"I ran." Bonnie replied. "I didn't know if I'd be blamed for what happened to the noble or if the city's nobility would believe or care that he'd raped me. I ran as fast as I could till I was out of the city and was ready to just fall on the sword and die."

"But you didn't."

"Obviously." The girl was getting sick of Ebasit's interruptions. "I could killed myself and let the beasts eat my corpse. But I didn't...I decided that I'd live. That I'd find my own worth in the world and not let anything hold me back. So I took that sword and decided to do something with it and with my life. I don't know what, but I wasn't going to let uncertainty keep me from living."

"You're unusually well-spoken for a commoner from the gutter."

"My mother taught me how to speak proper, that's all."

"Nice to know." Ebasit leaned in closer to the redhead, who did not shrink from his movement. "But that doesn't explain why you want a grey log in between your legs."

"Like I said...I want to live life. What's a life worth living where you don't take chances or do crazy things?" The girl half-whispered. "No one stays a maiden forever, not even Chantry Sisters. So I'm thinking...I'd rather choose who my first time is with than get raped by some drunk sellsword and passed on to his friends then hate sex for the rest of my life. Guess what? You're the lucky man who gets to plunder me-"

"Vashoth."

"What?"

"I'm a vashoth."

"I meant male."

"You should've specified." Adaar as the girl playfully hit his shoulder. "Fine with me either way. If taking away that innocence of your's will help ya "grow up", I'm happy to take the offer. Just don't going around lying about the how or the why, at least in way that'll be bad for my business. Agreed?"

"Agreed..." Then she took off the straps of her tunic...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Nothing much to say here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Copyright: The following is a fan-written story. Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and EA and this is a non-profit story written for fun and laughs.**

* * *

><p><strong>9:29 Wilderness<strong>

Adaar was just about to enjoy himself when he heard a scream.

"What was that?" Ebasit growled while Bonnie reached for her sword. "Is that the shack's owner?"

"Or a nearby fight between bandits." The Grey Elk grabbed his bladed bow and a few knives to go check out the noise and the follow-up cracking of trees and breaking of stone. "Stay here."

"No dispute."

"And if I die, try to act like you'll mourn me."

"Why? I don't know you." Bonnie replied though she was rightfully concerned about being alone.

"Least you're honest." Adaar quietly left the hovel and went towards the sound of the noise. Stealthily, he blended through the trees and came upon an armored mercenary who'd had his chest caved in by a very large imprint.

Adaar looked forward to see a man get grabbed and skewered by a giant. The Vashoth inhaled and put extra effort into keeping from being seen. Giants or trolls as some call them were very strong creatures that took whole companies to take down. Some said that these trolls could even fight and kill dragons.

This tall tusked giant was wielding what appears to be a greatsword made from the melded together bones of a dragon.

Or two.

So that rumor was true regarding this giant who was wearing armor that had been pieced together from large bear skins and dragon scales.

A giant as a smith and a hunter? Adaar had all the more reason to stay down.

The bandits that were being destroyed by the giant all scattered and cried out, trying to run from the beast. Apparently, they weren't worth much of a fight as the giant eventually gave up and boredly put down a sellsword whose arm it had pulled off.

"Hey! Help up you bastards!" There were only five mercenaries left and only two of them were uninjured. One had a broken leg and a missing arm, another had a broken ribs and both shoulders dislocated if not torn and the last was missing an eye, had half of his foot gone and was missing one hand and two fingers from the other hand.

Shrugging, Adaar notched his bow and picked his first target.

"That was a close one...huh lads?" One of the two healthy warriors, a heavily armored dwarf with two axes laughed. "Lets get these wounds bandaged and then we haul ass back to-" An arrow to throat kept the dwarf from finishing his sentence.

"Who shot that?" Adaar kept out of sight while the last healthy warrior, an elf who'd likely come from an alienage shouted and trained a shortbow of his own. "I'll stick you between the eyes if ya don't come out!"

"Only if you see me." Adaar replied which spooked the elf into loosing his arrow at nothing in particular. Adaar yawned as he loosed his own readied arrow through the elf's chest and threw the idiot onto his back.

"Come out and fight coward!" The one-eyed sellsword shouted and though he wasn't a threat in his state, the Grey Elk didn't feel like revealing himself. "Fight like a man!"

As you know, Adaar was a vashoth.

Ebasit Adaar didn't have anything against these mercenaries, but they simply had to die. As he loosed arrow after arrow into the last injured survivors, he noted the gleams of gold and other valuables that the dwarf's corpse had on him. Not to mention that these bastards and the rest of their dead would have supplies that the Grey Elk would need on his journey north.

Satisfied that his last target was dead, Adaar emerged from stealth and surveyed the dead, slitting their throats just to make sure that they wouldn't get up. As he'd figured from before, the dwarf had plenty of wealth on him in terms of coin and jewels that could fetch a good price. The armor was also worth something from it's craftsmanship, but Adaar figured that it was too heavy to carry and too bothersome to strip off. The elf had a dress in his pack, a stolen comb, some coin, arrows, and a bow made from a halla's horn. The rest had wrapped bread, blankets, packs, coin and a compass, but otherwise nothing worth much.

"They're all dead?" Adaar turned to see that Bonnie was behind him looking upon the killed sellswords. "Did you do all of this?"

"No. I only got 5 and that was after the giant got them." Adaar stated and saw that there was blood on the redhead's sword. "Is that why you're here and not back in the shack like I said?"

"I had to pee and a man stumbled through. I thought that he'd try something if I gave him the chance, so I stuck my sword through his ribs." The girl recounted without remorse or pity. "Then I went to find you."

"You're good at sneaking away, I'll give you that."

"You didn't even know that I was behind you...if I'd wanted to kill you-"

"You'd fail. Killing and staying alive are two very different things." Adaar pointed out. "For instance, what you do you think would've happened if I'd tried to kill that giant?"

"You'd fail and die."

"Exactly." Adaar stated and saw that the girl's tunic was exposing more skin due to a cut through it's fabric. "You do that or did the bastard that you gutted do that?"

"The bastard grabbed me after I stabbed him...ripped my tunic as he died...I liked this tunic...oh well." Bonnie casually tore off the top of her tunic with her large breasts bouncing out from their restraint. "Now where were we?"

"I was about to show you-" Then Bonnie paled. At first, Ebasit thought that she was terrified potentially being torn apart by a qunari manhood, but realized that the girl was looking behind him.

The Giant came back.

Wielding a sword made from Dragon-bones.

Wearing armor made from bearskins.

Ebasit immediately grabbed Bonnie by her right breast and sped off into the woods. As he heard from the sound of loud food steps, the giant was chasing them.

"It's chasing us!"

"I know!"

"How do you know that if you're not looking!"

"Last I checked, I had ears!" Rationally, the vashoth would be able to move faster without carrying his well-endowed companion, but he was having a "stupid moment". He didn't regret this moment at this time due to the nice plump breast that his hand was gripping onto with Bonnie breathing heavily and moaning with each quick step that Adaar leapt.

"Duck!" Adaar obliged and watched as three trees around him were sliced and uprooted by the extended slash of the giant. The creature roared and resumed it's chase with Ebasit deciding that running wasn't the answer. So he reached into his bag to improvise.

"Cover your eyes!" The Grey Elk had no idea about where the nuts that he threw from his hand originated. All he knew was that they created a disorienting flash for whoever saw them hit the ground. He often used the nuts for quick escapes from tight spots by throwing them on the ground.

Today. He threw the nuts in the giant's face.

The giant fell backwards in a stunned stupor and haphazardly kept it's footing though it was barely conscious. Knowing that the state wouldn't last long, Adaar ran for the shack, closed the door and held Bonnie down while he lied down next to her and motioned to the girl to stay quiet. Adaar heard the now conscious giant roar at missing it's prey and stomped off through the woods.

"I don't think he'll be back." Bonnie whispered as the stomps grew more and more faint.

"You never know with those monsters." Adaar noted, remembering how he didn't know of the giant's return until Bonnie saw it. "If not for you, I'd be cut in half."

"And I'd be splint in half on that thing's jackson."

"Or bitten in half, torn in half or stretched out till all of your bones let your organs spill out."

"Speaking of stretching..." The redhead punched Adaar's wrist with surprising strength while she cupped her own reddened breast. Doing nothing to hide her erect nipple or being bothered by her toplessness. "You said you'd stretch me."

"You're very eager for a girl of your age and experience or lack thereof." Adaar chuckled and gripped the girl's forearms as he pushed her onto her back. The move caught her by surprise, but she showed no objection. In fact, she pressed her lips onto the vashoth's, her hands trying to reach for the mercenary's pants to undo. But due to the size and height differences between the two, Bonnie's hands couldn't quite reach the straps of his pants while she was kissing her partner with passionate hunger. Deciding to let the girl have what she wanted, he slowly wiped his hands over the girl's tits and stomach before undoing and pulling down his pants.

She gasped.

It was the first surprised reaction that Adaar had gotten to his dark grey phallus and it wouldn't be the last. It was large, it was thick and it was long and there wasn't much else to say about it. He stroked the hardened organ once and non-verbally asked the girl if she wanted to touch it.

Adaar grimaced when the girl squeezed him hard.

Then she started stroking him with a knowing smile and slowly licked the underside, letting saliva tickle down his length and excite it. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth and quickly took in the entire shaft up to it's base. Adaar had been sucked-off before, but never this quickly nor did he ever feel teeth scratch his cock as he stuffed his partner's mouths. As quickly as she'd engorged him, she put her hands on Adaar's hips and pulled his dick out of her mouth before loudly coughing for air.

"Don't...laugh..." Bonnie half-laughed and half-coughed, saliva freely dripping out of her mouth. For his part, Adaar was resisting the urge to release right on this girl's cute and freckled face. Instead, he pushed the redhead onto her back and loosened the girl's belt, allowing him to remove the last article of clothing and left Bonnie's freckled body exposed to Adaar's eyes. She moved her hands to rest on either side of her head, a red blush spread on her face as she opened up her legs to give the vashoth a view of her wet slit.

_"Wait..when did she climax?"_ Then Ebasit remembered that he'd been gripping the girl's breast for several moments while running from that giant. This girl was a lot naughtier than he thought. "You got off from almost dying?"

"Just shut and fuck me Vashoth-" Bonnie's demand was cut-off from moans caused by the sensation of having Adaar's dick rubbed against the inside of her vulva. He looked into her deep green eyes and guided his cock to her vaginal opening.

Then he plunged in.

Bonnie gasped at the sudden pain that rocked her body and grimaced when Ebasit pushed himself further into her. The vashoth gasped, feeling a pleasing pressure assault and press on all sides of his impaled penis. His breath increased at the same time that the redhead's under his did and it felt like the mere act of penetration nearly caused his nerves to overload.

"I feel that good to you?" She was enjoying this. Despite her ebbing pain, Bonnie's open mouth was smiling, her lips licked as Adaar groaned again.

"Shut it..." Ebasit pulled out halfway and plunged back in, starting a rhythm while getting his bearings collected.

"Was any other woman this tight?"

"No..." Adaar admitted as the girl's legs clamped onto his hips while the vashoth's pace relentlessly increased. He bent down and swallowed a nipple while firmly fondling the other, the girl's gasps and leg grip increased while Ebasit gripped his teeth so hard that he thought that they'd break. Moments later, the pressure of Bonnie's vagina doubled it's pressure on Ebasit's penis as she loudly cried out and the Grey Elk responded by unloading inside of her.

He stayed inside of her for a moment, letting his erection completely empty itself as Bonnie's legs lost strength and released the Vashoth. He withdrew, kissing the girl's lips and each of her hardened nipples as if thanking her for the experience.

"How was the ride?"

"That..." Bonnie was speechless and exhausted, white thick cream oozed out of her cunt while she lied on the mat. "I...need a moment..."

"Understood." Adaar replied as he got out his sketchpad and started with his pencil before the moment left him. "Just stay still just like you are."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Bonnie laughed and picked some of the cream out of her cunt to lick it. As soon as the semen touched her tongue, she gagged and wiped it on her skin. "It tastes...ugh..."

"Apologies, I can't do anything about that."

"Probably a taste that I'll have to get used to..."

"Not if you don't want to." Bonnie was surprised by Adaar's comment. "I'm a bastard, but even I've got a little honor."

"Guess so, or you'd have raped me bloody by now."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Ruin the moment." Unlike the vast majority of his sketches, Adaar was taking great care to capture everything that he could about the freckled redhead lying in front of him. "Take your rest now cause you'll thank me for it later."

"We're going again?"

"If you're up for it." Bonnie suggestively licked her lips in response.

Tonight was going to be a good night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Murdering bandits, outrunning dragon-slaying giants and ending the night in the company of a pretty strong-willed, big-breasted freckled redhead lass?**

**Yeah, Adaar's had a great night.**

**Anti-Power-Fantasy folk will have a hayday here, but I could care less.**

**Next chapter will have some cozy Josie action flash-forwards.**

**Later.**


End file.
